


Hero [Sephiroth x Reader]

by ravioliyiffer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliyiffer/pseuds/ravioliyiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first single piece of work. Hope you enjoy!<br/>// I might make this a series!!! //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero [Sephiroth x Reader]

He was always a hero. He was the hero. Everyone looked up to him, especially you. Not because you wanted him to save you, more like you wanted him to teach you everything he knew. Being Second Class in SOLDIER wasn’t easy. Especially when he was your mentor.  
  
“____? Listen when I am speaking to you.” Growled the silver haired male in front of you. “S-Sorry, Sephiroth…” You mumbled in shame, seeing as you had been drifted off into your thoughts once more. But, you couldn’t help yourself. After your training was done with Sephiroth, you quickly ran off to find Zack, your best friend who had just been promoted to First.  
  
Scanning through all the heads in the cafeteria, you quickly spotted the ravenette, seeming to have been bothering Angeal as usual. “_-____, can you give me a hand here?!” Angeal huffed, clearly referring to Zack. “I just want a pudding! I ran out of money yesterday! Please…?” He begged, giving you what seemed to be the sweetest puppy eyes ever.  
  
Giving in to the puppy-like male in front of you, you sighed as you rolled your eyes in a playful manner. “Come on, boy.” You teased, treating him like an actual puppy as he seemed not to mind much, following you in the like to get the small cup of pudding. “Soooo, any luck with Mr. Hero?” Zack asked suddenly, breaking the silence between the two of you. “W-What?”  
  
“Oh come on, it’s obvious to everyone.”  
  
“What is?!”  
  
“That you like the general, duh!”  
  
“N-No it isn’t!”  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” A deep voice questioned from behind, the said man walking up to the two of you. “No, no! Not at all!” Zack grinned, nudging you in the side a little before taking the pudding and walking off. Before you could do the same, Sephiroth grabbed you by the arm, quickly pulling you closer to him. “Meet me outside the training room when you are finished here.” He instructed, making you nod in response.  
  
After you had sat back down beside Zack and Angeal, you finished your lunch rather quickly, not wanting to make the silver haired male wait too long, considering you have already been disappointing him in your classes.  
  
“Y-You wanted to talk, Sephiroth…?”  
  
Only a nod. He motioned for you to follow him in, soon pinning you to the ground and keeping you still with his knee to your back as he kneeled slightly beside you. His heavy but calm breaths where hitting against the skin of your neck, making a shiver run down your spine, one that made him smirk as he felt it only slightly.  
  
“You do realize you have been disappointing me in class…” He asked, looking at your face with a from the side. You didn’t think you’d be able to talk, considering how close he already was to you, so you simply nodded. “Is it because you’ve fallen for me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Your eyes widened slightly at your own response, especially at how fast you had been to answer him.  
  
“You’re lying.”  
  
Silence. Nothing could have been more horrible than the silence that arose from your hesitance to answer him. “If I am correct, a certain apprentice of mine has been getting carried off by her daydreaming as she stares at me through my demonstrations instead of listening…”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir…”  
  
A soft chuckle escaped his lips, making another shiver crawl down your spine. Placing a hand on the back of your neck, the silver haired male pulled you up, still behind you as he bit softly into your shoulder, making you let out a light moan. He seemed rather pleased with the reaction he received, pulling back once he had made a small mark that would surely stand out for quite a while.  
  
“Meet me in my room at eleven. Or else there will be no treat.”


End file.
